User blog:Omnicube1/Napoleon Bonaparte vs. George Washington
Napoleon Bonaparte, the French emperor who cleverly used his family and friends as instruments in his Napoleonic Wars, vs. George Washington, our nation's first president and commander-in-chief who helped grant America the independence she deserved. Who is deadliest? Please Vote and State Why That Warrior Deserves to Win BATTLE George Washington has just dismounted his horse and is rubbing his arms to keep warm. He walks slowly through a forest filled with trees showered in snow. Fog is blown from his mouth as he breaths. He collapses to his knees and places his hands in a praying position. "Lord, grant my men and I the strength to fight the British and bestow the freedom that you have guaranteed our great nation," pleas Washington. Suddenly there is a loud crack and a lead ball flies into the snow beside him. Washington turns around in shock and discovers Napoleon Bonaparte standing several yards behind him, holding a Flintlock Dagger. Napoleon smirks. "Prayer is for the feeble, American." exclaims the French Emperor, and draws another Flintlock Dagger and fires. Washington craftily dodges the flying ball and draws his British Sea Service Flintlock Pistol and fires. The ball narrowly misses Napoleon who does not even flinch. Washington tries to quickly load his flintlock but the Emperor reaches him. He kicks away the pistol, grabs Washington, and pulls him up. He then punches him across the face, splitting the future president's right nostril. His nose begins to bleed. Napoleon then draws out the Flintlock Dagger again and slashes at Washington. He cuts across the chest and blood is spilled. The wound, however, is superficial. He retreats back over the hills. Napoleon, being a slow runner, follows the blood stains across the snow. He looks up at the hill when he discovers that the blood trail ends. He sees Washington armed with a Brown Bess. The mechanism flashes and the musket fires. The lead ball curves, missing the Frenchman. Washington grimaces in anguish. "You poor American, muskets are useless!" shouts Napoleon who draws his Jean Lapage Carbine, unleashing a minié ball. It misses Washington, who pops back up and fires his musket. He finally makes his mark. The ball carves through the Emperor's left thigh, debilitating him. "AHHH!" screams Napoleon. He draws his rapier. "Come fight me you petty American!" urges Bonaparte. "Gladly," replies Washington. He draws his cavalry sabre from the scabbard. He rushes down the hill and slashes. Napoleon parries the sabre easily. He stabs back several times, but Washington parries and dodges. Napoleon unleashes another stab with full force. The blade reflects off of Washington's sabre, leaving a deep cut through his right upper arm. He falls to his knees, his left arm grasping the wound. Napoleon steps behind Washington, picks up his dropped British flintlock, and pulls back the hammer. "Prayer to your God that I grant you a quick, painless death." taunts the Emperor. "Lord, grant me the power and swiftness to slay my enemy." prays Washington. "He does not care," mocks Napoleon who prepares to fire the pistol. Suddenly, Washington spins around and stabs the Emperor with his bayonet. Napoleon chokes on his blood and collapses to the ground. He looks at the lifeless body. "May God grant you the pleasure of eternal torment in Gehenna," exclaims Washington. He stumbles and gets back on to his horse. "Break dawn with full speed, Nelson." Next match-up will be: United States Navy SEALS, the primary special ops force of the US Navy, kicking ass since the Vietnam War, vs. Special Boat Service, when her Majesty's Royal Navy wasn't enough the SBS was there to meet her killing needs Category:Blog posts